another saiyan
by appachi chopper
Summary: a young boy got into a car crash and was teleported to the dragon ball z universe where he trains to confront goku during the universe 6 tournament
1. Chapter 1

Jason was a normal person he was 12 an anime fan and loved rock music he was quite mature for his age he knew this himself was quite proud of that fact. He was quite the fan of dragon ball z and was only after finishing the E3 trailer for dragon ball fighters "holy shit it looks just like the anime i need this i cant wait to it comes out"

he sat down on the bed and watched hours upon hours upon hours of dragon ball fighters game play he sighed and stood he pressed the home button on his cracked phone and realised that it was six in the morning he sighed and pushed his door open and walked downstairs and took his bike outside he had still been in his clothes from yesterday a maroon hoodie and with black baggy trousers he started riding his bike to the road about 3 minutes away from his house, the moy road and started riding towards town he took out a pair of earphones he almost had them on before

 _ **SKIIIIIIIIID!**_

 _ **CRASSSSHHH!**_

he slowly opened his eyes lights were flashing all around him as soon as his eyes were fully opened like a fire pain flared all around him he couldn't bare it he quickly looked around figuring out what happened he realised that he had been involved in a car crash the pain was slowly building up glass was slowly piercing through his skin he couldn't stick it so he decided he just hold his breathe after 7 minutes of excruciating pain he passed away

he woke up on a fancy chair with a 5ft shadow standing before him " **you have died ofcourse you already know how and so i will get to the point i always found it entertaining watching your day to day life as so since your such an anime fan i will grant you passage into an anime universe of your choice"**

without questioning anything he smirked and said "dragon ball z 500 years before dragon ball begun" " **BEFORE YOU DEPART GIVE 3 PACIFICS ON WHAT YOU WANT"** jasons smirk grew into a large smile "i want to be a saiyan with an potential 10x that of gohans and instead of my super saiyan transformation being activated by rage but instead tranquillity"

" **in the words of a famous dragon your wish has been granted"** as a light surrounded Jason he had already had a plan on what to do he would not interrupt the dragon ball z story line he would spend the 500 years training and become as powerful as beerus then interrupt the story line at the universe 6

tournament and make a grand appearance he couldn't wait

when he arrived he was in a dessert that went on for miles and he was glad there was no one around he could meditate for a couple of years to get rid of a lustful instincts like hunger

 **5 years later**

after five years of meditating Jason was rid of hunger his body was now self sustaining so now he had a ggod understanding of energy and would learn how to fly then head to a planet with a higher gravity to train so he started pushing his energy below him he flew off after a few hours of flying and getting the hang of it he found a planet with 60,000 earths gravity and stayed for a few hours figuring out how to teleport once he had it down he placed an energy ball so he could teleport back to this planet then he searched for the old planet vegeta to find a scouter to keep track pf his training

he couldn't find them so he decided to look for namek and wish for eternal life it was pretty fun flying around seeing planets he also his tail as normal now, now that he thought about it he should probably take that off now he stopped flying and grabbed his tail and ripped it off immense pain flew through his body he just flew faster to take his mind off of it he should be at namek soon the way he found namek was the energy the dragon balls gave at least he thought so the energy was small but almost infinite at the same time bound to be the dragon balls

once namek came into view he knew it was definitely namek he couldn't wait time to get eternal life one step closer to be best friends with goku and vegeta and everyone once he landed he went to the nearest village and asked some locals if he could see the village elder they were suspicious but took him there anyway when he saw the village elder he bowed and started talking "i have a mission i would like to achieve but i fear i might be dead by the time it starts so i would like to use the dragon balls to wish for eternal youth and some knowledge on the past of my species and a gadget from my species if i may ...sir"

the elder checked his aura and saw no bad intentions and had no reason why not to grant his wish and handed over the dragon balls then motioned for him to go outside and summon the dragon and he did so got the information he wanted the scouter best of all eternal life he would ask the elder for one last favour and hopefully the elder would accept he walked back in and thanked him "thank you im sorry for all the trouble im giving you but i have one last favour to ask you would you please have the strongest namekian warrior train me for a while just till i build up some strength "i am sorry but i will have to refuse we need our warriors now any other times i would of happily agreed" jason just turned around and flew away "looks like im just going to have to find him"


	2. Chapter 2

i **forgot to mention this in the first chapter but im only doing this story for fun so don't expect perfect grammar or anything near it but please feel free to leave constructive criticism**

 **...200 years later ...**

"thanks whis, beerus i will never forget the training though i will surpass you and come back anyway when you do you find him know that i will come soon come after" beerus just floated up and threw one last punch almost as a way to say bye granted a very bad one but still one non the matter "hehe i will be looking forward to that fight"

jason flew off and use his knew found god ki to fly away he could never forget it whis made him train and train and train and told him about god ki "divine ki is condensed mortal ki so in order to achieve a level of divine ki you must be almost to your limit of mortal ki then keep calm and keep it inside of you preferably dont even have a aura everything should be inside" as soon as that sentence ended jasons hair flared blue and he just smiled

he couldnt wait to join in n on the story and make some changes then he kept flying just thinking about the training and how much "fun" him being a saiyan but still no matter how much the two prides of him beerus clashed he still liked his time there gues sit was time to train now there is nothing else he could do he saw a pretty big planet about 100x the sun and that meant more gravity before he left whis had give him some weighted clothes even if he was in blue form it was still impossibly hard to move in the clothes so i guess he would just train till they were light then relax

 **295 years later**

dragon ball should be starting now so i just have a short time to go i guess ill just sleep them weighted clothes were kinda boring what like a hundred years phh cant wait for this wait to be over aughhh jason randomly fired a ki blast into the distance that travelled around the giant planet in a few seconds and he quickly moved his hands behind his head and blocked it with his pointer finger

he started flying around the planet then flew upwards "this is boring"

he blew up the planet with the flick of a finger the shock wave split the planet in half before the two parts got too far apart he grabbed them both pulled them back together while he was in the core it was he liked it now that he thought about it he hadn't thought about his old life too much he hadn't liked it at all really liked it at all it was boring nothing really happend just cycling video games and rock music kind of worse than gods and ki blasts well he was tired no so ... sleep

hew woke up the next day and decided he would follow the dragon ball story with sensing ki it looked like he had just recently met yamcha

" **OHHHHH MYYYYYY GOOOOOOD I AM SOOOOO STUPID** i haven't done the most important thing in all these hundreds of years what have i been doing he flew of out of the core of the planet and into the distance he came back with a piece of paper and started writing stuff down he then looked at paper it was filled with all the girls from dragon dragon ball

he looked down through list till his eyes landed on a particular name chi chi Jason couldn't stand that relation ship but he couldn't of goku not having gohan "shit" he kept thinking who he could be in a relation ship with then he got it who else but the female super saiyan caulifla kale had cabba and so did everyone else except caulifla he just smiled thinking how cool this would be he did always write his fair bit of fan fiction though he did switch accounts a lot

i cant wait there is so much that will happen this is just too good ill be able to fiht an opponent who isnt a god another saiyan oh gosh this is so exciting ill be able to fight not just any saiyans but goku and vegeta yipee jasons just decides to wait and wait and wait he cant deal with this anymore he just wants to fight well before that sleep

as his eyes opened he saw through the hole to the top of the planet that it was day time before he had any more time to think suddenly he felt an enormous amount of ki at the very edge of the universe in fact he didnt even know if it was in the universe and right beside that ki was beerus and then a ki very similar to that of beerus' "holy shit its the universe six tournament " better get going he teleported there and when he arrived every one was surprised to see a random person teleport in to the tournament grounds except for whis and beerus of course it was weird for every body else though

it looked as if it was during the goku and hit fight goku had just recently powered up to kaioken while everyone else stared whis chuckled with his hand over his mouth gesturing for Jason to get up to the viewing area and sit beside him and beerus Jason flew up to the area with a smile beerus shouted for them to get on with while punches and kicks were being thrown beerus started a conversation "so i see you enjoyed you little entrance" Jason smirked "it wasn't as flashy as i hoped would of liked to have shouted my name and spelled it out with flashing lights beerus simply chuckled "i wouldn't want you interrupting our little tournament now would we"

 **events** **with the tournament went through as usual**

beerus forced goku and vegeta to not any ask questions, while Jason was having a hard time fighting off excitement meeting the z fighters he started thinking what was next then he realised goku black 'well this is going to be fun' he thought once they arrived on earth Jason turned to goku "fight me" he said goku turned super saiyan and started attacking he went for a right hook to jasons jaw but Jason phased away and appeared behind him with a knee to the back and a chop to the neck which sent goku flying with such extreme force that he instantly broke the sound barrier and had trouble stopping himself "you're strong what is your name" goku asked using all of his self control to stop himself from attacking "Jason though that isn't important what is important is that you have more power and i want you to use it straight away a blue aura bursts into existences from gokus body and instantly Jason appears on front of goku before goku could recover his slight loss of breath from transforming he had a fist in his stomach twirling around

goku flies back while sending out ki blasts he then sends out a Kamehameha Jason then dodged and flew towards goku kick him in the rib cage while goku punched him in the face and sent him flying once Jason got out of the rubble he smiled and wiped the blood of his cheek and smiled "good you have room to improve on your fighting style" goku smiled "you haven't won yet you shouldn't be saying anything" Jason just smiled and flew forward and jabbed goku in the neck which sent him flying back through a wall or two before he got knocked out

everyone was shocked how had this random person beat goku this was impossible whis just walked forward and smiled "Jason that was spectacular but you still have a promise to full fill" jason just smiled and turned to beerus who was smiling "well we will have to save that for later for now im getting tired" Jason didn't really want to fight anyway so he just rubbed his hand behind head "so where am i living" everyone gave him a un trusting look he just sighed and looked towards whis who nodded and he put his hand on his solder and so did beerus then they blasted off they all had a look of curiosity why did the gods trust this person so much and how was he so powerful that he could goku that easily

 **on beerus' planet**

"well ill be away for a while in the mean time beerus you should start training cause i dont think your as powerful as me" jason smiled and started to fly away jason had realised he should probaly not interupt the arcs that he knows about in case it decreases the power levels in the show plus he miggggghhhht of accidentally made time leap so if he runs in with hit at any point then he realised he had already ran into hit "shit"

 **flashback**

jason was still training with whis he was curious since quickly keeping in all your power what happes if you push it all out he sighed and did exactly that nothing happened so he walked in to whis and him to train him but whis didnt move or answer after a couple hours of trying he fell asleep and when he woke up whis was starting to move again

 **present**

'well whatever jason was planning on heading to universe six anyway "time to have some fun sadala here we come well i technically but still here we come"

"so he we are right time to find one of them" Jason started flying around till he saw a city were he started asking around for caulifla until he got all the information he needed then he flew out into the desert she was apparently in till he saw her walking around with the punks he flew down and landed in front of her she stopped "who are you" he smiled your new mentor" she laughed and went for a punch to the nose which he easily blocked and threw her by the fist into a mountain behind him the rest of the thugs attacked he kneed one of them in the stomach jabbed one in the throat and round housed one in the waist all three of them were down for the count while caulifla flew back angry she attacked throwing punches everywhere he blocked everyone chopping her in the neck to knock her out he took her back to renzo he had also gathered information on him too so he started heading there with caulifla on his solder when he arrived he walked in to see renzo training cabba right now he threw caulifla on the floor that grabbed their attention renzo was shocked how had this person knocked out his sister "your sister has potential although she wasted all of it acting like a king so i will train her i am simply here to announce my presence and that i will be training her" renzo stared at him "ok then on one condition you train her near here and you have to defeat cabba" Jason smiled "look to your right" cabba was lying knocked out renzo was shocked but smiled he knew his sister was going to be strong and finally unlock her potential


End file.
